


i burnt my fingers on a red-hot wire (but i can't stop playing with fire)

by softheartelectricsoul



Category: Original Work, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Carnival, Dialogue Heavy, Extended Metaphors, Gen, Kid Fic, Metaphors, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: a story about sparklers and suicide one breezy midautumn night.





	i burnt my fingers on a red-hot wire (but i can't stop playing with fire)

**Author's Note:**

> I was at midautumn and it was rly aesthetic so here you go

_september twenty nine, ten p.m_

 

“Oh my gosh, you have a sparkler!”

“Yeah, I know, right?”

“I want one.”

“Oh, I have some. Here.”

“Wow, it's hot. It feels like I'm going to burn my fingers off.”

“You're not, silly.”

“Well, there's still a chance...”

“Oh my god! Why'd you drop the sparkler?”

“Because I thought it was gonna burn my hand off.”

“But it didn't, so you just wasted a sparkler.”

“But yours just fizzled out.”

“That's the point. It never burnt me because it fizzled out before it could. Plus, it's not like I wanted it to fizzle out.”

“Still, only half of it was lighted. It could have burnt so much longer.”

“Mhm. Don't feel sad, it's just a sparkler. It's not like anyone's gonna miss it. Aw, we're out.”

“Y'know, sparklers look pretty, but they're dangerous, and they don't last very long. But lanterns are much safer and burn longer. Therefore, are lanterns better than sparklers?”

“Stop being such a John Green wannabe. Lanterns aren't as fun as sparklers, besides, you can't compare them. It's like comparing apples and oranges.”

“Makes sense. Anyway, who needs sparklers when I have you?”

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
